Dosun
Dosun (ドスン, Dosun) is a hammerhead shark merman and one of the officers of the New Merman Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Takahiro Yoshimizu (Japanese) Dosun is a large merman towering over most of his crew members, being only slightly shorter than Ikaros Much. Being a hammerhead shark merman, he has a head shaped like a hammer, with his eyes on the edges and the top of his head being darker than the rest of his body. When he is in a weakened state, the sides of his head tend to sag. His mouth is full of sharp, triangular teeth. His chest is wide and his arms very large, with extremely prominent, round forearms, his hands and thin legs being quite small in comparison. He has light blue skin, and long, wavy, light-pink hair reaching down to his shoulders and to the dorsal fin he has on top of his back; as a merman, he has gills on his large neck. On his left arm is tattooed his crew's Jolly Roger. His birthday is October 9th. The Young Past Days As a teenager, his facial features were much softer, his eyes were rounder, his hair was shorter and curlier, and he wore an unbuttoned, light short-sleeved shirt with triangle patterns on it. Moderate Timeskip He wears an unbuttoned, dark short-sleeved shirt with many T-like motifs on it, simple light pants and sandals, he also has a sash tied around his waist, and a large buckled belt hanging on his chest from his left shoulder. He's usually seen carrying around a large hammer in his right hand and on the corresponding shoulder, with a very long and gnarled handle and a massive, dark head with the edges curved downwards, but he sometimes attaches it to the belt crossing his chest, carrying it on his back, with the head pointing upwards. After Quick Timeskip After the negative effects of the Energy Steroids appeared, his body became old and weak. He also became obese. Gallery Personality Like Hody Jones and the other officers, Dosun despises humans, and he is willing to threaten any mermen, mermaid and fishfolk for wanting to befriend humans. His hatred is empty (due to being raised to hate humans but lacking actual experience) yet intense, and believed that even if they died in failure, they can leave a grudge against humanity for the next generation of mermen to pick up. Even though Dosun knows well that Hody will not hesitate to throw away his comrades, he continues to support his captain. He has a habit of saying "Dosun" often while talking. He also says different words depending on his energy level, "dosun" being him at his normal energy level. His exclamations at the end of his sentences altering from his lowest to highest "power level" are: Fosun (after growing old) → Pikon → Kotsun → Potsun → Posun → Tosun → Dosun (normal level) → Dokan → Bokan → Zugan → Bagon → Gyaban → Gogyan → Dogyan → Bagyan → Gadon → Megagon. When running low on power, his usual demeanor shifts into a more melancholic one that can be regressed by administering Energy Steroids to Dosun. Relationships Friends/Allies *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones **Zeo *Daruma **Ikaros Much *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher *Arlong Pirates **Arlong Family Neutral *Flying Pirates **Decken Vander IX Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Shirahoshi Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Merman Pirates, Dosun has command over lower-ranking members of the crew. Being a merman, he is at least ten times stronger than an average human, and even more in water; though, as a high-ranking member of the crew and a shark merman, and because of his size, he might be even stronger than that. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all his strength. Weapons Dosun's main choice of weapon is an enormous hammer with a curved head, and with the steroids boosting his strength, he can smash a building clean off its foundation with one swing. The hammer was later destroyed by Chopper in his Monster Point. * T-Shot (Tショット, Tī Shotto): Dosun attacks the opponent with an horizontal blow with his hammer. The strength is equal to Chopper's Heavy Gong. Its name is likely a reference to the shape of his species' head. * Papara Hammer (パパラハンマー, Papara Hanmā): Dosun spins in circles to build momentum for a strike with his hammer. This attack's name is a pun: paparazzi (パパラッチ, paparatchi) and tsuchi (槌), which means hammer. Energy Steroids Dosun consumed Energy Steroids to regain his strength and break the steel chains that Fukaboshi used to tie him, and gained enough strength to smash a building off the ground. He later consumes more pills again in order to fight against the Ryugu Kingdom's princes, who are crowned the strongest fighters in the entire kingdom. The drug grants the user double strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of their lifespan. This also had another side effect of making him old and weak after he was arrested, which lost him the strength he naturally had. History Past When Dosun and the future officers were children, they witnessed human oppression against mermen. While they were growing up in the Merman District, they only learn one thing: hate humans. When they were teens, they read about Tiger Fisher's exploits at Mariejoa. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. After Hordy joined the Neptune Army, the officers became a terrorist group that would kill any mermen who sympathized with humans, especially those who willingly donate blood to them. After the assassination of Otohime, the officers celebrated. Synopsis Merman Island Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:New Merman Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Prisoners